What's up with Dumbledore?
by fahad-bookboy
Summary: Dumbledore sure is getting mad, he's taking away lots off house points and giving them detention.
1. What's upsetting him?

What's up with Dumbledore?  
  
Chapter 1: What's upsetting him?  
  
The sun shone bright, the birds drank the dew,  
Everyone was happy, one was blue.  
The students of Hogwarts talked and chatted,  
While the headmaster felt glum and incensed.  
So down he went to the big Great Hall,  
And told McGonnagal to call for all.  
  
"Students, may I have your attention please!" Professor McGonnagal shouted and everyone turned their heads to face her. It was a very nice, warm Saturday which meant no lessons today and that's the main reason why everyone's happy, except for Hermione of course, she's one of Harry Potter's friends and always the top in the class. "Professor Dumbledore would like to say something to you all"  
  
Dumbledore came and stood in front of everyone, looking very sad indeed, and said, "Good morning everyone! What a very nice day it is for you! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the main thing is that there are no lessons today, with the exception of Miss Granger of course" "Are you embarrassed for him saying that Hermione?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh. "Yes, everyone's staring at me!" "And now back to what I was going to say", Dumbledore continued and everyone took their eyes off Hermione and looked at him, "Well now I am having a really bad day today and it just makes me sad to see all people happy and I'm sad, this is a selfish thing I am going to do but I don't care, I will have to bring back the lessons so no one is happy"  
  
"Yay!" Hermione cheered. "Shut up Hermione!" Ron ordered her, feeling really upset.  
  
Everyone groaned with despair and sadness, why would Dumbledore do this and what is upsetting him? That's what's everyone's wondering. Even the teachers are doing the same as the students, feeling very mad at him also.  
  
Then after everyone's stopped Dumbledore began to announce which house goes to which class. First the Gryffindors had their worst lesson, potions. And to make it even worse, with the Slytherins. 


	2. Dungeons and an evil teacher

Chapter 2: Dungeons and an evil teacher  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Do pay attention! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Harry looked up quickly and surprisingly from his nap and saw Snape's ugly face staring at him with his eyes really wide. "What do you want Snape?" (In this story Harry isn't afraid of Snape like usual, he could do anything to him to make him more and more angry) "Excuse me Potter? What do I want? I AM THE POTIONS TEACHER AND YOU HAVE TO OBEY ME!!!!!!!!!" he screamed that he almost made everyone's ears bleed. "What if I don't want to?" asked Harry coolly. "And why wouldn't you?" "Because you're a son of the devil who can't keep his nose out of people's business!" At that moment Snape walked up to Harry's desk and gave him a big slap right across the face. "You're as foolish as your stupid father, Potter! You dare call me the son of the devil! Well in case you haven't known, the son of the devil is Count Dracula you stupid boy". "Well you know, there is some one else who is", Harry reminded him. "Don't you dare say the..." "Voldemort!" "Shut up!" and as for that Snape gave Harry another slap, "I thought I have told you before never to say the Dark Lord's name! You're as foolish as your father!" "Whatever!" Harry said rubbing his face, which hurt so badly. "You will have detention for two weeks everyday at 7:00pm, meet me in the dungeons today", said Snape with a sneer. Harry groaned. He looked around and saw students staring at him. Some are still wincing at the name of Voldemort.  
  
"Now let's get back to what we were studying about before Mr. Potter interrupted us", Snape said. "I didn't interrupt you. You're the one who woke me..."  
  
RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! The school bell rang for their next class. Double Transfiguration. 


	3. Owls to teapots

Chapter 3: Owls to teapots  
  
"Ow, my face really hurts!" Harry moaned, rubbing it, as they walked to Transfiguration. "Well if only you hadn't yelled at that git Harry, none of this would have happened", Ron told him. "Exactly Harry. And you shouldn't have called him the son of..." Hermione was about to say. "But he totally is! He's a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's partners, right?" His friends winced at the name, then Hermione said, "Yes Harry, but that still doesn't give you any right to call him that!" "OK, I promise never to do it again", Harry promised in a way as if Ron and Hermione were his parents. "That's a good boy!" They finally reached the classroom and sat at their desks, waiting for Professor McGonnagal to arrive.  
  
After two minutes, she finally came and said, "Today class, we will be learning how to transfigure owls, into teapots". Everyone seemed amazed about this spell.  
  
"Now watch carefully as I transfigure this owl into a teapot. One. Two. Three...Treverto!" And as for that, the owl magically transformed into an old classic teapot. Everyone began gasping in amazement and some started saying "wow!". Everyone was really amazed. "Amazing isn't it? Now Mr. Potter, would you please try to cast the spell on your owl". "I'd be glad to Professor". Harry counted to three then chanted, "Treverto!" Hedwig magically transformed into a teapot. Harry was amazed at what he can achieve, but there was something wrong with the teapot. It had feathers! Everyone started laughing that Harry was so embarrassed that he turned bright red. "I think this spell requires a bit of work Mr. Potter", McGonnagal told him, "Now who would like to have a go?"  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG! The school bell rang for break time. 


	4. He's really torturing us!

Chapter 4: He's really torturing us!  
  
Harry and his friends stepped outside the castle to see the sun shining on them, to smell the fresh air and to hear the bird's lovely singing. They walked on the wet grass to find a spot to sit and relax. They found one next to some trees. While they sat chatting they saw grumpy old Dumbledore walk up to four Ravenclaw girls sitting at a bench talking and laughing about stuff. "Young ladies, what exactly are you doing?" Dumbledore asked when he reached them. "We're chatting sir. After all it is break time", one of them said. "When I don't want you too. Forty points from Ravenclaw!" "But that's not fair!" another girl stood up and yelled at him. "Well I'm sad and you're happy. That's not fair!" "You're being really selfish sir" "Watch that mouth Miss Patil or I will take away some more points", and then he walked away leaving the girls horrified. Then he saw a young Gryffindor couple sitting on a bench gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for loving each other!" he screamed at them and walked off without saying another word.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't believe this. Has Dumbledore gone mad? He's really being selfish upsetting people just because he is. Harry and his friends just sat and watched in horror as mad Dumbledore walked up to more students torturing them by giving them weeks of detention and taking away house points.  
  
Harry has really started to hate Dumbledore. In fact, he was kind of planning to kill him. 


	5. Back in the common room

Chapter 5: Back in the common room  
  
"What is going on with him!?" Lavender Brown screamed in the Gryffindor Common Room, "He took off ten points just because I was playing tag!"  
  
"He took twenty points from me and George for joking around", Fred said.  
  
"Ten points for laughing" "Ten because of chatting with my friend" "Thirty for playing Hide-and-seek!" "Five points for losing!!!!!" "Ten for winning!!!!!" "QUIET!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and saw Hermione was scowling at them all. "Shut up everyone! I think I've come up with a plan!" "Well, what is it?" asked Dean Thomas. "Let's go tell a teacher! If we tell how he's been acting so badly, they might report him to The Ministry of Magic. And then", she gulped, "He might get suspended!" "That's the most stupid idea anyone could think of, Hermione!" Ron told her nastily. "Sorry. I was only trying to be helpful". "Well you know what, I give up! We all thought of lots of ideas and they were all no use!"  
  
"Wait Ron! I think I have a good one!" Harry said, who's been waiting for everyone to say that they gave up to tell them his plan.  
  
"What is it? And it better work!" 


	6. The plan, the moment

Chapter 6: The Plan, the moment  
  
Wide eyes stared at Harry; mouths are hanging open when he told them his plan. "Harry, you're not serious, are you?" they asked "Oh yes I am". "But that's crazy! How could you!" Ron yelled. "But that's the only way to get rid of him!" Harry explained, "So who's in with me?" There was a moment's silence. Then after a few seconds everyone began saying, "I am!" "Great! But we won't do it the wizard way. We'll do it the muggle way!" Harry screamed, "We shall kill him with our own bare hands!!!!!!" "YEAH!!!!!!!!" So they dashed out of the Common Room carrying suits of armor and swords and fires (to burn him after killing him) and oil. Some people dashed into the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Common Rooms to gather everyone together so everyone will kill Dumbledore!!!  
  
They all chanted a song that goes:  
  
We will kill, we will kill, we will kill Dumbledore tonight so he will not make us suffer again!!!!!!!!!! We will punch, we will tear, and we will rip him into pieces so he may leave us in peace!!!!!!!!!! We gather everyone tonight to kill...DUM-BLE-DORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. What a surprise!

Chapter 7: What a surprise!  
  
Teachers burst out from their bedrooms and watched in horror at what the thousands of students were doing. They tried to stop them but it was no use. Finally everyone reached the gargoyle statue of where Dumbledore's office was located. Because they didn't know the password, they used their swords to cut it down. It finally broke to bits and they walked up the spiral stairs until they reached the door to his office. Again they used their swords to chop it down and then when it was all in bits they all ran in furiously and Harry screamed, "DUMBLEDORE! GET READY FOR DEATH!!!!!!" "Oh hello everyone, you're just in time for a cup of tea!" Dumbledore said sweetly. They found him sitting at his desk with a cup of tea in his hands, and he was...smiling!  
  
"Why aren't you upset now?" Harry asked him as everyone began to put down their armor. "Oh because I have solved my problem and now I am happy again! I'm very sorry of all the things I have done to you all. So I will bring back all the house points and cancel all detentions!"  
  
Everyone smiled and cheered, feeling really happy! "We're really sorry too Professor. Anyway, what were you so upset about?" Harry asked, eager to know. "Oh well, I lost my Britney Spears CD but now I've found it!" "WHAT!" Everyone's eyes widened and they all looked at Harry. He gave them an evil and they got the point.  
  
"EVERYONE! ATTACK HIM!!!" 


End file.
